Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches
Bugs and glitches are problems with the games programming that result in errors, crashes, omissions and/or unexpected behavior. Most cause problems during play, some can be used to exploit and gain an advantage in the game, or to just have some fun. See also: *Bugs and glitches disambiguation. *Just Cause 2 Patch. All glitches should be marked with the game platform tags: , , , or . The below list of glitches is incomplete. There's many that are mentioned only on the vehicle/location/mission articles. Eventually these should be copied here too. Vehicle related glitches See main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. Weapon related glitches See main article: Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. Grappler related glitches See main article: Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. Parachute related glitches See main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. Enter key won't work Sometimes the game won't recognize the enter key. This will prevent skipping cut-scenes and starting races. In fact, the game will become completely stuck, if it happens while you try to start a race. The only known way to get past this is to Ctrl + Alt + Delete and use the "Applications" list in the Task manager to "End task" for Just Cause 2. Then just start the game again. That's why one should save before starting a race. "Fatal DirectX error" The only way to fix this error... :"Fatal DirectX error! Code: 4 Result: 0x8007007E: ERROR_MOD_NOT_FOUND The game will now exit. Try starting the game with /failsafe if the error persists." ...is to install the latest video card drivers from the homepage of the company that made your card. Similar error codes are likely also something to do with the video card. Dancing at the Mile High Club An anomaly on the Mile High club will have one or more of the dancing performers dancing multiple times faster as if being fast forwarded. To exacerbate the weirdness factor the dancer will occasionally begin to walk forward at a normal pace while the walkcycle animation is numerous times faster. Though they usually stop after moving roughly 3 meters they will sometimes keep walking, ghosting through static meshes and eventually through the railing, falling into the sea repeating their unusual walkcycle. An example of this without the weird walking can be seen here on Youtube. Map Territory Glitch Sometimes (when you have completed all Stronghold Takeovers), you zoom out as far as possible and the territory owners names come up, they will all say: Military Territory, when you have completed all stronghold takeovers. Going out of the map and back in will fix this problem. Unopenable PDA It is possible that when you acquire the amount of chaos required for a new Black Market item, trying to open the PDA will result in "Opening PDA...", but the PDA won't open. Then, it's impossible to call in the black market dealer, or open the PDA. This can be resolved by saving and reloading. Unobtainable 100% completion It's impossible to get this game to 100% completion. See the Just Cause 2 100% completion list for more details. The only way to get to 100% is by Modifying the game. This is an example of such a mod: Link to an external site. Mission Impossible The Reaper mission Black Gold is undoable if you complete the Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar offshore rig beforehand. It's not recommended to destroy other rigs before the mission either, as you may mistakenly destroy the featured rig. It's also recommended to save before starting. This eliminates any problems by letting you reload that saved game even during the mission. Environment Some of the glitches will often occur in game saves with a long progress. It may take an hour after loading the save before they start to appear. Reloading the save usually solves these problems. The rest appears usually from the beginning. "Oil Lakes" It's very rare, but the frozen lakes at Kastelo Singa and Gunung Tasik can change color from a little white to black, making them look like they are made of oil. Needs confirmation on other platforms. "Black Runways" The runways at Panau International Airport can in rare cases turn color from gray to black. Needs confirmation on other platforms. Slow Render Sometimes if flying a really fast plane or driving any fast vehicle some time after extracting or loading the game, the game engine may not work fast enough to render artificial objects visible, such as bridges and such. This can result that you will crash into the object because it was rendered too late. This may also cause remains of Sabotage Destructible Objects to become invisible if getting at the settlement too fast. Invisible wall At Seabreeze Sawmill, a invisible wall is present from the beginning and was maybe a result of incomplete programming codes. Though you can grapple and it exist, even if it's invisible. It may be one of these towers seen there at the settlement. The glitch is most likely fixed in the patch, but you can't solve this in any way without it. Walk-through tower Also at Seabreeze Sawmill there is a tower that can be walked through, bullets also go through it, this is because it is not a solid object. But it may be linked to the Invisible wall, as perhaps the tower was not put in the correct place, as is therefore it would explain why there is a solid wall that is invisible and a tower that looks like it is solid but is not. This means they could have placed the tower where the wall is but probably coded the graphic into the wrong place and not on the wall. Floating lightpole Somewhere in the Berawan Besar Mountains is a bridge. On it is a lightpole that is missing its bottom half. The disappeared bit oddly acts solid. Needs conformation on other platforms. You can get to the bridge by Extraction to Banjaran Berawan Besar Iota and heading south. Destroyed sabotage objects appear again Unlike the other glitches, this one is not like a "glitch". Those who experience this are likely to do so frequently. It happens when coming close to settlements at around 600 meters. For example at ports, already destroyed objects as Cranes can appear for less than a second, but will change fast to only having the base left. Bio Fuel Shaft related glitches Respawning Fuel Shaft There's a respawning Bio Fuel Shaft at the military base Kampung Curah Dalam which doesn't contribute to the settlement completion, and after completion, it will respawn intact once. Bio Fuel Shafts lighting At some bases, the tower can be in complete darkness, while in daylight. The tower and everything close to it will be as dark as if it would be a night. Disappearing civilians Sometimes civilians and civilian vehicles (not counting factions) will disappear from the game. Starting and aborting a race will usually fix the problem. It has been reported that this can be triggered on the PS3 by going to Hantu Island and extract away from there. On the Xbox 360, it happens randomly. As of 08/17/17, this has also been reported on the PC. Invisible Enemies Occasionally, the enemy bodies will disappear. However, weapons and armor (on elites) will remain. When killed, the body is still not present. Disappearing left arm Sometimes Rico's left arm will completely disappear after grappling.You will not be able to do anything with your left arm, such as throwing Fragmentation Grenades/ Triggered Explosives or grappling. Getting in a vehicle will fix this problem. Hantu Island weather glitch Visiting the island in the northwest corner of the map (the one with the "Lost" TV show easter eggs) and then leaving will sometimes cause it to rain everywhere except mountainous snowy areas. Going to a snowy area will usually fix the problem. If you have not yet completed the mission Stranded, this will fix the glitch. Self-catapulting civilians Located at X:3330; Y:14750, in a corner of Panau City Residential District (behind some buildings on the outskirts) at least two dozen civilians were walking up a hill, without resistance. Upon reaching the crest of the hill, they would appear to throw themselves off the hill and land at the foot of it. This would result in their death and a large pile of dead civilians was formed. When stood directly next to the spot they reached before being catapulted back (with no sign of an item throwing them down), there would be no more deaths. The surviving civilians walked around normally. Found by: On Xbox 360, the civilians spawn there and fling into the air. They continuously spawn, not just in 2 dozen. It seems that developers messed up the spawn. They appear to fling from under the hill. Propaganda Trailer related glitches Though this is not a bug, whacking a propaganda trailer by repeatedly meleeing with your grappler, or shooting at it, will max out you Heat level, even though doing so will not cause damage to the trailer. Respawning trailer A propaganda trailer in the port district of Panau City, next to a highway off ramp, respawns when returning to the district (perhaps when dying and respawning in the port). Destroying it multiple times gives false progress towards completing the district and +1 to the total propaganda trailers destroyed each time. Respawning trailer #2 There is another respawnig Propaganda Trailer in Bandar Kayu Manis during the Maddox FVA 45 race "The slopes of Gunung Kudus". Clear the village to 100%, so there is no trailer anymore. The race can (must?) also be finished once before. Start the race, then restart it and you will hear the familiar sound of the Panau National Anthem right next to you. The trailer is guarded and destroying it rewards you with 1000 Chaos points, $5000, +1 destroyed trailer count and apparently some 0.x% towards overall completion. In about one minute a faction will arrive and put up a fight with the guards. Can be exploited for 100%++ completion (leave race mission area, start over)!?! Please verify! See TALK page: Just Cause 2 100% completion list - klikatat Despawning Military In very rare cases, all military traffic will despawn, and if getting heat, it will immediately start to decrease. "Vitruvian" pose Sometimes a character performing an idle animation will suddenly snap to the default Vitruvian pose when bumped. Swimming in Midair In some places along Panau's shoreline, usually near or directly underneath docks, Rico will not transition from the swimming animation to walking animation as you move onto land. This results in Rico hovering about three feet above the ground, and performing the breast stroke animation as if he were underwater. The glitch usually lasts about 30 seconds, or until the player uses the grappling hook. 84% glitch at Kampung Cicak Hitam Main article: Kampung Cicak Hitam. In this settlement, if the Baby Panay statue is destroyed at the end of the takeover, the settlement won't be completed or liberated. It will be stuck at 84%. So it is better to destroy the statue when this settlement is started. Also if the statue is destroyed at the end of this settlement liberation, then it won't be counted in the total Baby Panay statues destroyed. 94% glitch at Pekan Teluk Tengah Upon the First Release of Just Cause 2, a small city named Pekan Teluk Tengah was completable up to 100%, after the first patch, the city is only completable to 94%. It stays at 94 % even after doing everything necessary. This has been fixed in one of the later patches. Map inconsistencies The minimap was finalized prior to some final changes to regions. In such areas usually minor cosmetic changes have been made that do not show up on the mini-map. *The beaches of Hantu Island are shaped differently from the way they're shown on the map. *Large amounts of extra land have been added to the Port District of Panau City, at the coast. This is not reflected in the minimap which will show you being out at sea while standing on much of the coast. Game doesn't know what time it is Sloth Demon will act as Tom Sheldon too early If you start a new game (if you completed the previous game on a different level) and call the Black Market, Sloth Demon will act as Tom Sheldon, despite the fact that in this game you don't know where Tom Sheldon is, or who Sloth Demon is. Sometimes he will also tell you to keep causing chaos before the level The White Tiger is completed, which is when he tells you that. It have proved this glitch will start when reloading the save after you played it for the first time. It seems also to be related to the Radio Panau glitch. *One possible fix is to delete all the save and configuration data (Steam users will additionally have to disable the steam cloud and delete the files from it's special folder, which is a backup of this data) and start anew. It seems to work however a new bug sometimes results in inconsistency/errors of the save game file listing. Radio Panau glitch The radio transmissions heard in the game will work perfect in your first game, but if starting a new, they might be disabled after loading the save. Also if you die after hearing some transmissions the first time you play the save you will need to hear the same transmissions again. Maybe you can hear one transmission when reloading and do an important mission, but the transmission is usually a completely wrong one. It has been confirmed that the transmissions might work after reloading, but they are still buggy. This glitch is pretty sad, as the transmissions are usually pretty interesting and funny due to the nature of the transmissions, which will make some information more or less ridiculous, such as about the disappearing volcanoes at Gunung Gila Pangkat. *It has been confirmed that this can fixed by deleting all saves and configuration data, DLC can stay though. However, there is though sometimes a risk that they will be delayed. *A possible fix on the PS3 is to eject the game disk at the time when a transmission should be played, and then insert the disk again, and continue to play. This has also been tested on the Xbox 360, but it doesn't work. After some seconds, the game is aborted and you are instead teleported to the Xbox 360 Dashboard. Karl Blaine, PBC and faction HQs get reset every time the game is reloaded In this glitch, every time a saved game is loaded and every time Rico has died and the game has reloaded, Karl Blaine and the PBC will redo all their PDA transmissions. In addition to that, the faction HQ symbols will not only stay on the map, but will be reset to the beginning of the game, where they were on screen at all time. The only known fix is to wait for Karl Blaine and the PBC to finish their transmissions, and then do a Stronghold Takeover. It cannot be fixed, however, if the player has already completed all Stronghold Takeovers. Rico's arm bends backwards Rarely, Rico's model arm will go through his lower body. Currently there is no known permanent fix. Entering a vehicle might stop it. Soldier dialog skipping Sometimes when you are in heat level 1, when enemies say on the radio that they see you and are calling backup, the dialog may skip and go like this - "Tar-tar-tar-target sighted! Cal-calling backup!" This problem cannot be fixed at all. Error: Can't find XINPUT1_3.dll This error and other similar .dll errors are triggered due to out-dated versions of DirectX. Download and install the latest version of DirectX. No more faction missions in Mercenary Mode Sometimes after completing Story Mode, you can only complete the faction missions which you have already unlocked. No matter how much chaos you cause you will not be able to unlock any faction missions. This glitch is best solved by restarting your game to before your final storymode mission. However, if you haven't saved the game prior to the final mission then start the game again or continue on without faction missions. If you haven't yet reached the final mission then make sure you save your game prior to that final stroymode mission. It's important to note that you may have to cause chaos in a particular factions territory and that you may have to complete the available missions first. Rico losing an arm During the mission "Taking Care of the Dishes", Rico can lose his left arm after accessing the first control panel and killing Lee Ho Fook. It prevents the player from being able to use their weapons, grappler and parachute. This makes it very difficult to get back out of the dish, and is very likely to cause you to die. The solution to solve this glitch currently is to just die and respawn at the last checkpoint, which was just after killing Lee Ho Fook. Pelabuhan Saudagar chimney glitch So far this has only been reported to happen at the Pelabuhan Saudagar harbour. The Industrial Chimneys at the edge of the dock, near the bridge, show as destroyed, but smoke still comes out of the non-existent chimneys and the red lights show as well. No people and/or non-solid objects (possibly ) Bridges and Panau Military don't spawn and all buildings and even Sabotage Destructible Objects can be non-solid. Entering a race or reloading the game will usually fix this. Sometimes the people will still spawn. Vehicles and weapon boxes remain usable. Nothing spawns This is one of the glitches that can make one have to abandon a saved game. Nothing spawns at all, no objects show, even the roads and the ground is below what it shows. One can try to Grapple out, but Rico is surrounded by invisible walls. A reload does not necessarily fix this. At this time there is no known fix for this. Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue glitches Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues have multiple glitches. Statue crumbling but not destroyed This was found by knocking the head of a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue with a Mullen Skeeter Eagle or H-62 Quapaw helicopters. You can do this glitch on any statue with the same helicopter, land on the head and it will crumble but not count as completed, this however, will not affect completion as you can destroy it afterwards and it will be completed. It has also been reported to occur when dual grappling the head to a vehicle. It may be that if you leave the area when you come back it will not be there and you will not be able to destroy it, so it is advised to destroy it straight after the glitch occurs. Click here for a picture. It has also been confirmed that it can happen when attacking the head with a Minigun, but that is extremely rare. Panau City bridge gives credit for a statue There's a bridge in Panau City that gives you all the credit for having destroyed a statue when you cross the bridge at a specific plane and direction. Statue destruction credit at sea and random bridges There are reports that Rico can wrongfully get credit for destroying a statue while using a boat at sea and while crossing, or being near, random countryside bridges. Wajah Ramah Fortress Main article: Wajah Ramah Fortress. The player can glitch his way through the mountain and explore a huge empty space under the fortress main building. That empty space looks like a volcano crater. This proves that at some point the game developers had considered the option that the building would have completely collapsed into the volcano at the end of the mission Into the Den. You can also grapple into a certain space to the left of the faces and you will become trapped within a small space, the only way to get out is to kill yourself or quit then start the game again. The video also shows that the game keeps the moon loaded at all time. During the day the moon is just under ground, possibly connected to the sun on a big rotating system. Exploding water tower sound in city In Panau City, (district to be confirmed) around the city you can hear a small water tower exploding randomly (has not been seen) This doesn't result in any heat or chaos (or money either). Water tower explodes from fear? Flying a helicopter over a water tower will cause the water tower to explode when the helicopter's shadow touches it. This has only been observed once on each platform. And it needs confirmation. Faction/military soldier standing in vehicle This occurred when the vehicle started stopping as Rico was in front of it, then stunt jumping onto the roof made the faction member stand inside the vehicle. This can also happen to the military. Rico leaning to the left After exiting a vehicle Rico makes a grunt like he does when he goes into a ragdoll state which is probably what caused this. Endless stream of Panau military paratroopers This is very rare and has so far only been seen once. Sometimes the Panau Military calls paratroopers as reinforcements to a base, instead of the usual attack helicopter. In this glitch the player was just leaving a base after having killed everyone there. The player had no Heat. The glitch caused an endless stream of Panau military paratroopers to arrive. It's unknown what happened to them after they landed. "They land on the small hill right on the other side of the little bay all in the same spot and then keep coming after you. Hover over the water between the spawn point and the hill, they will walk into the water as well. There is a limit of about 20-25 of them at once, the deployment was stopped when I stopped killing them and started again after blowing up the whole bunch of 'em in the sea. I could easily get 30+ kills per minute (even 40)." klikatat 00:57, January 24, 2019 (UTC) "I saw this glitch too, it happened when I destroyed the H-62 Quapaw carrying paratroopers. They came out of the air where the helicopter had been" Someolduser555 (talk) 18:24, May 12, 2014 (UTC) "Confirmed, and it's location-related. I've just watched this happen from the ground at the crossroads in the start of the video. I'd attacked but not completed the base just to the north." 2016.01.02 Soldiers at bases spawn inside a concrete building Some bases have a specific concrete building, where a soldier often mistakenly spawns inside of. This glitch is known to happen at multiple different bases. The building is bullet proof from the outside, so the soldier can shoot at you, but you can not shoot at him. The only way to kill him is with any explosive weapon. One example of this is at Kem Sungai Sejuk, at the most eastern concrete building in the area south of the airfield, where there's a group of concrete buildings. Another example is Kem Gunung Raya. Pasir Hitam H-62 Quapaw glitch After completing Pasir Hitam to a certain point, a H-62 Quapaw will appear to deliver paratroopers. However, if you destroy the helicopter and it crashes into the water, a huge number of soldiers will appear in the water. These are presumably the paratroopers that were aboard, but why they appear in the water is unknown. Teleporting out of Game limits According to : "A bit out of Teluk Permata in the sea a piece of water teleports you out of the map far from land were your cam era shakes." This needs confirmation. U1 lights at sea LOD lights, as seen from a glitched unarmed UH-10 Chippewa. The map marker is at the default location for Kem Pulau Kerbau.]] After the mission A Just Cause, it is possible to see some of the interior lights from the U1 submarine at night. The lights disappear when you approach them to about 150 meters. They're located at about X:27220; Y:26200. Those lights are the LOD (Level of detail) versions of the lights from inside the submarine. When you come close the lights fade out. This is because they are supposed to give way to the close texture versions of the lights, but they don't spawn because the submarine is gone. Mixed-up settlement completion If you are in one settlement and blow up something in a different settlement while you are there, the percentage of the settlement completion will change to the settlement you blew up the destructible in. For example: It has been reported that if a player with a Sniper Rifle who's at the Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor can destroy a Panau City - Docks District Water tower. If Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor is already at 100% and Panau City Docks is at 14% completion, then the 100% under the minimap can change to 14%. This can easily be fixed by leaving the area and re-entering. This may be intended so you see what percentage that settlement has after blowing up a destructible, but it can also cause some momentary confusion. Get inside every Three Kings Hotel tower There is a glitch on all three of the Three Kings Hotel towers where you can Grapple into the top section of the building. This is very hard to achieve, take the elevator on the outside to the top and grapple at the ceiling, right before making impact, cancel the grapple, thus, propelling Rico through the ceiling. This glitch will make you see the outside of the building as well some of the inside. Disappearing plane in the mission "Death from Above" The mission Death from Above is about destroying Panau Military aircraft. Attempting to destroy the jets by taking off in them and then crashing them is not advised because exiting them in flight can trigger a bug that makes the jet in question disappear. Its marker will be frozen mid air, making it impossible to complete the mission and forcing the player to reload an earlier saved game. Some (if not all) missions also have an area limit and if the player leaves the area, there will be a warning on screen that gives the player a limited number of seconds to return. If the plane wouldn't disappear then this would still be something to consider. Fuel silo LOD lights near an unnamed outpost There are 4 red lights on the mountain, about 50 to 100 meters to the south from the Unnamed outpost at X:8300; Y:28370 and about 20 meters lower than the outpost. They disappear when the player gets closer to them than about 100 to 200 meters. They can best be seen by helicopter and at night. These are probably meant to be the top lights for a set of 4 Fuel Silos, which were removed during game development. These level of detail lights are suppose to disappear when the player approaches and high resolution objects should spawn at the same moment. Fall under the map Make sure you save first, as there is no way to get out unless you die, or reload a saved game. Go to the higher part of the Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. Find a ski lift. This does not work at the lower end of a lift. Go to the large horizontal wheel that holds the end of the lift cable and Grapple yourself to that wheel. You must hang from the wheel, as close to the middle as possible. Now press the key to drop and you should appear under the map. You can not call the Black Market under the ground. Reportedly this has also been tested in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer and works fine, just that no one sees you under the ground. If somebody else does the glitch, they will appear to be on the ground normally. Only you can see yourself underground. Infinite game completion percentage For more info on 100% completion, see: Just Cause 2 100% completion list. So far this has only been done in the Xbox 360 version of the game. Others have not been confirmed. This method does not actually achieve 100% completion, it instead only glitches the PDA completion counter. It has been reported that it is possible to get an infinite completion percentage by performing the following glitch. The player has to use a G9 Eclipse (or possibly an F-33 DragonFly Jet Fighter, because that's even faster) to approach a previously 100% complete military base at maximum speed. The chosen base should have lots of weak Sabotage Destructable Objects, like Broadcast Towers and Fuel Silos. The player must then open fire with the aircraft Miniguns or Auto cannons before the game has properly loaded the base. The game loads the settlement, but not fast enough, if you get lucky with your shots, the auto cannon will shoot the destructible (for example a silo) before the game notices that the base is already 100% complete. This will raise the game completion level by 0.01%. Wrong settlement icon under the HUD map at Hantu Island. The map icon is glitched.]] Rarely the settlement icon will not disappear from under the HUD minimap after leaving settlement limits. Entering another settlement should fix this. Big red lines come out of Rico Big red transparent polygons come out of Rico when he's hurt. The red becomes less transparent as health decreases. This glitch is caused by Nvidia video cards and can be fixed by going to the game settings and turning off decals. Stuck face first under ground First examined at the steep mountain side on the southern side of Kampung Ekor Bengkok. It results in you being stuck, below the waist upside down in the mountain face. You cannot do anything and the only option is to reload the game. Civilian traffic in military bases The roads inside Military bases in Panau should be empty at all time, just like all roads leading from Military base outposts to the bases. A few bases are glitched and have civilian traffic inside them. Examples: *Kem Pulau Kerbau. *Hutan Nenas. *Kem Jalan Gurun. *Kem Gereja Merah. Panau International Airport hangar walls are not solid All hangars at Panau International Airport have a non-solid section that allows the player to go through the wall. This means that the two closed hangars also can be entered. The flawed spot is located at the left edge of the rear wall (left if you're behind the hangar and looking at the wall). Everywhere becomes a restricted area It has been reported that if playing the game for a long time (6+ hours), all of Panau can become a restricted area, giving the player pre heat. This can happen after completing a military base (airport, base, port, but not a Communications outpost), and after completion, going underwater to remove Heat. Reaching heat level 5's maximum and then letting it die down will also result in this. This can be fixed by getting Extracted (which is said to sometimes still work), or by continuing to play after getting killed. Reloading a saved game also fixes it. Pekan Kuil hut design There are several glitches caused by faulty positioning of parts of the huts at Pekan Kuil. At the row of huts staged in the water at the northern tip of the island some of the stairs are misaligned causing them to end in the air instead of on the wooden walkway. The roofs of the huts on the eastern beach are open at the sides, allowing the player to peak inside the huts. Viewed from within, the walls are transparent. M4 Highway traffic On a particular stretch of highway on the Panau Motorway/Highway System, between Panau City and Panau International Airport, oncoming traffic will spawn in the right lane. This will cause AI vehicles to get confused and turn around, only to end up on the "normal" stretch of road, then turn around to the glitched portion, and then repeat the entire cycle again. This has only been observed on the Xbox 360 and PS3 version. Unarmed soldiers Sometimes, albeit rarely, it is possible to run into a soldier who is unarmed. Unarmed Johnn Yeo When attacking Negeri Cengkih, it is possible to run into this colonel without a weapon. It's unknown what causes this. Weird minigun emplacement Also at Negeri Cengkih, it is possible, albeit very rare, to run into a glitched SV-1003 Raider. Spontaneous heat As the name implies, it is possible for Rico to spontaneously gain heat without doing any illegal actions, or even doing anything. In this case, the heat just reaches the maximum heat you have in a matter of seconds, be it level 2, 3, 4, or 5. This particular glitch is really inconvenient if you have heat level 5 unlocked, as the heat counter will immediately do a vertical 180, and a swarm of Panau Military vehicles including rocket-armed UH-10 Chippewas and Chepachet PVDs could appear at a moment's notice. This particular glitch is extremely common in Panau City. Dual Parachute Thrusters disappear on death The Dual Parachute Thrusters have been known to disappear when you die. The only fix is to buy them again from the Black Market for $50000. This can also happen at the same time as the "stronghold takeover reset glitch". Sungai Geneng As a very unusual detail and unlike any other military facility in Panau, this base is completely abandoned initially. If Rico causes chaos before destroying the pipeline, no soldiers will spawn at this base. As it turns out, this is a very odd bug that doesn't spawn soldiers and people and even vehicles. Leaving the base and returning later does not make soldiers appear. Vehicles in this base are also affected by the bug. Initially, only 2 AH-33 Topachulas and a H-62 Quapaw will spawn, but upon destroying the pipeline, assuming its destruction doesn't complete the base to 100%, a SV-1003 Raider, MV V880, Maddox FVA 45, and GV-104 Razorback spawn. The bug seems to be disabled after destroying the pipeline, but only if the pipeline upon destruction doesn't complete the base to 100%. Black and White This glitch was reported by User:Oliverstr on this thread. Oliverstr was playing on a PC with Windows 10. He/she was doing the mission Paradise Valley and the game turned black and white. After death, the screen turned even brighter. Completing the mission and reloading the save didn't solve the problem, nor did switching to another save. Starting a new game fixed it for him. Another thing to try should be to make Steam check and fix the game files. Flying Wall West of Pekan Kuala Kering, there is a flying wall, between two trees. This is a design error. Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Bugs and glitches